In the field of auto mechanics, it is well known that creepers are used to mobilize a mechanic while working under a vehicle. Creepers allow for the mechanic to move about freely while also allowing for minimal clearance under the vehicle.
Typical of the art are those devices disclosed in the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ Pat. No. Inventor(s) Issue Date ______________________________________ 2,595,784 J. W. Griffin, et al. May 6, 1952 2,611,417 A. L. Henry, et al. Sept. 23, 1952 4,895,380 B. Brooks, et al. Jan. 23, 1990 5,451,068 T. Shockley Sept. 19, 1995 5,611,552 J. J. Miles, et al. Mar. 18, 1997 5,577,744 J. E. Parks Nov. 26, 1996 ______________________________________
The '784 device disclosed by Griffin, et al., is a creeper which includes an upper torso support and a head rest. A plurality of support arms is provided for accomplishing pivotal displacement of the head rest above the torso support, each of which includes a lower end for engaging the support surface upon which the creeper is disposed. When the head rest is disposed above the torso support, and a load is applied to the head rest, the engagement of the lower ends of the support arms prevents movement of the creeper with respect to the support surface, thereby preventing the '784 device to be used as a utility cart. Nor may the '784 device be used as a stool for the mechanic which may be wheeled about while the mechanic is supported thereon. Further, the '784 device may not be folded for storage.
The '417 device disclosed by Henry, et al., includes a centrally-disposed bed and a pair of leg units, with one on either end of the bed. Each leg unit may be folded under the bed for compact storage, may be folded out to extend away from the bed, or may be disposed at an obtuse angle with respect to the bed in order to raise either or both ends of the bed above a support surface. Although the '417 device may be folded for compact storage, it may not be converted to a rolling utility cart or stool. Further, although the '417 device may be manipulated to define a stool, there is no provision for a storage shelf below the seat of the stool.
The '380 device disclosed by Brooks, et al., includes a bifurcated support surface which may be elevated and tilted. The two portions of the support surface are hinged together to define a continuous support surface. The adjustment mechanism is configured to allow independent movement of each portion of the support surface. However, the '380 device is not capable of being configured to define a rolling stool or utility cart. Although the support surface may be elevated to a height similar to a cart, there is no provision for tool storage under the support surface. Nor is the '380 device capable of being folded to a configuration suitable for storage.
Shockley ('068) discloses a creeper which is transformable into a rolling utility cart or stool. The '068 device includes a frame sectioned into three segments. A base recess is defined by one end section and receives a removable pad. In order to manipulate the creeper into a stool, the pad is removed and the creeper frame is collapsed in a "Z" configuration, with the head rest becoming the stool cushion. A plurality of retention elements is provided for maintaining the relative orientation of the three frame segments when a load is applied to the head rest/seat cushion. The base recess then serves as a tool receptacle for a mechanic. However, as indicated, in order to achieve this disposition of the creeper, the pad must be removed. Further, because of the configuration of the retention elements, the individual segments are not secured in position relative to each other, creating instability of the device. Further, the '068 device is incapable of being folded into a size suitable for storage.
Miles, et al. ('552) disclose a creeper which is foldable for storage in a mechanic's tool chest. However, the '552 device is not foldable into a rolling utility cart or stool.
Finally, of the above-referenced patents, Parks ('744) discloses a utility cart having a rigid wheeled platform and a pivoting support bracket having a pivoting support. Because both the support and the support bracket are pivotable, the disposition of the support may be selected independently of the support bracket. However, the '744 device fails to teach a creeper which defines a torso support sufficient to support the back of a mechanic. Further, because of the pivoting nature of the support, the '744 device is incapable of being used as a utility cart for supporting heavy objects.
Another device typical of the art is that advertised in the Holiday Gift 1997 edition of SkyMall Magazine, page 202, item number 92164J, distributed by Griot's Garage. The Griot's creeper is described and illustrated as having an adjustable headrest. However, it is described as being foldable to either be used as a utility cart or for being stored. It does not appear from the illustration that either of these are features of the Griot's creeper.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a creeper capable of being folded to define a rolling utility cart.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a creeper which may be further modified to define a rolling stool having a storage receptacle under a seat.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a creeper which, when folded to define a rolling utility cart or a rolling stool, the device is supported sufficiently to allow heavy loads to be placed thereon.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a creeper which may be folded for storage within a drawer of a conventional tool chest.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a creeper that, when configured to be used as a creeper, the headrest may be secured in a raised position for elevating a user's head.